


复仇

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 本来只是单纯想写大米日Terry的PWP，但是写着写着就混乱邪恶起来了……标题：复仇分级：R18原著：《蝙蝠侠V3》《未来蝙蝠侠V6》CP：混乱邪恶。主 奥古米X泰瑞蝙，BruceDick提及、DamiDick提及。AU:地球13(未来宇宙)私设：Terry是BD生的（你又来！）一个必须要交代的前提：阿福被TK杀死了，所以本文时间线里阿福已死。预警：本文绝对混乱邪恶！阅读前请务必细读预警！但是，喜欢刺激喜欢虐又不喜欢被剧透，且信得过我质量不怕踩雷的，可以大胆尝试一下直接看正文。！！！！！！！洁癖慎入！！！！！！(不是歧视，是为了彼此的身心健康)——预警文案涉及剧透！
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Terry McGinnis/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> ABO生子：有！  
> 小妈文学：有！！  
> 主要角色死亡：有！！！  
> 未成年X行为：有！！！！（众所周知Terry当上蝙蝠侠的时候才16岁）  
> 强X：有！！！！！！！！  
> 年龄差大于10岁:有！！！！！！！！！！  
> Angrysex：有！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 骨科：有！！！！！这次是真·骨科！！！！！！！

一支蝙蝠镖成功击中了al Ghul。

——真幸运，这位蝙蝠侠差一点点就打败al Ghul了。

但下个瞬间，蝙蝠侠被受伤的al Ghul一把拽住脚腕摔到大理石立柱上。突然的头部撞击让这只小蝙蝠瞬间迟滞了动作，也让al Ghul能借机成功拆掉他万能腰带上的系统控件。就这样，整套蝙蝠战衣瞬间宕机，再不能保护战衣里的少年。之后，Damian·奥·古——曾经的蝙蝠侠之子，他松开了手，任这只折翼的小蝙蝠跌落到花岗岩地板上。

没想到这么多年过去，徒手关停一套蝙蝠战衣也并没有变得更复杂。呵！Bruce，你是真的老了呢。

被暴雪封锁的南达尔巴特山深处，刺客联盟阴暗空阔的总部古堡，一只年轻的小蝙蝠不慎飞进错误的洞穴，踏入恶魔的领地。

他很轻盈，四肢自由地在半空中舒展，动作优雅而华丽。

熟悉的格斗风格，熟悉的身高形貌。

——这很奇妙。

这让年轻的al Ghul想起了某个人。

——某个，此生再也见不到的人。

……

“……是你吗？”

那孩子的头被狠狠磕在花岗岩地板上，半天没爬起来。借着这个空档，al Ghul俯身扯过这孩子的衣领，逼迫他直面自己的眼睛。腰上的伤口还在流血，但alGhul手上的力道不减反增。他皱紧了眉头，舌尖嗫嚅着一个含混的名字:

“……是你吧？Richard……”

蝙蝠侠像被海藻缠住的鱼，越是挣扎，对方就束缚得越紧。而年轻的al Ghul甚至不曾将视线从蝙蝠侠脸上移开半寸，就轻易扣住蝙蝠侠挥向他的拳。就这样，瘦小的蝙蝠侠完全被这邪恶男人扣紧手腕在地板上，被他的重量压得呼吸困难。

“16年了……是你吗……难道是你吗？

“——Grayson？……”

“谁、谁他妈是Grayson？”

年轻人仰头一口唾在al Ghul脸上，白色护目镜里依稀透出蔚蓝的愤怒——是如记忆中一样的蔚蓝。“你这混蛋有什么毛病？”失去蝙蝠战衣的保护，年轻的Omega在成年Alpha面前孱弱得像个婴儿，却还不放弃丝毫逃脱的机会。蝙蝠侠曲起膝盖狠命撞着al Ghul受伤的腰侧，直到被al Ghul压倒性的一拳捶在下腹部。粗糙的石砖蹭着Terry脑后的伤口，只是这迟疑的瞬间，面前的男人已经抽出绳子捆住了他的双手。

此时的al Ghul已然占据上风，但蝙蝠战衣的紧急防御系统依旧挣扎着试图保护它的主人。alGhul眼疾手快揪住他后颈的制服领口，猛一用力就将那整块布料扯裂。顿时，一股轻甜的柑橘香味扩散开，仿佛来自记忆深处某个明亮的片段。“抑制剂？哈？”愈发浓烈的柑橘香味充斥了鼻腔，al Ghul低头看着手中衣料上黏连的微芯片，碧色的眸子又转向身下的年轻人。呵！竟还是个刚分化不久、连发情期都尚未固定的孩子！

——他果然不是Grayson。al Ghul撇撇嘴。毫无意外，却还是有那么点儿失落。

“在蝙蝠披风里装抑制剂？呵！”真是辛苦你了，Bruce。

……但，这沁人的柑橘香。al Ghul似乎想起了别的什么，他抬手扯掉少年的蝙蝠头罩，再没有半分犹疑。

“哈！”那张熟悉的脸孔，那对湛蓝如深海的眼睛——“哈哈哈哈！”al Ghul捏住那孩子渗着细密汗珠的脸颊，忍不住大笑起来。

**——这是你儿子吧？是当年被你狠心丢进福利院的那小子吧？Bruce？**

……可这沁人的柑橘香啊。

脑后的伤口还在汩汩地流着血，面前这成年Alpha的气息带着十足的压迫力，愈发让人不能动弹。Terry已经被男人完全压制住，他受伤了，身体也忽然变得迟钝，混沌的脑子里只剩下Omega的本能——服从与交配——这是发情期的征兆？Terry深吸一口气，这可不行，现在绝对不行！该死的他三个月前才刚分化，发情期还没有固定。他狠狠甩了甩头，试图赶走那些莫名其妙的想法，却在这时才发现，自己正以一种极不妥当的姿势，大张着双腿坐在al Ghul面前，双手不知何时已经被al Ghul反绑在背后。他试着动了动手腕，该死，竟然是牛筋绳！当然比这更糟的是，面前那个危险的成年Alpha正用膝盖磨蹭着他的两腿之间……看起来，这个男人对Terry的味道很感兴趣，他紧闭双眼在少年领口反复嗅闻，似乎在找寻什么，还不时呓念着刚才那个名字。

“Bruce有没有说过你像某个人？”男人的声音渐染上一层诱惑的味道。他舔吻过少年耳后，双手在少年背上找到了制服拉链。“很像，”男人小声说，语调里竟漏出些只属于人类的温柔:“……你闻起来，就像 **他** 一样……”Alpha的信息素让两个人的吐息都黏腻起来，男人托起少年光滑的背，埋首于他的锁骨与胸口，另一只手已经绕到少年的后腰，钻进制服里四处逡巡，很快便在那两团肉瓣之间找到一片濡湿。他将少年抱起坐在自己腿上，更放肆地舔吮撕咬。怀中的少年挺直了腰，用最后的理智拼命挣扎，却仿佛在配合男人撕扯他衣服的动作一般。更多的信息素蔓延在冰冷幽暗的砖石上，伴随着少年压抑于齿缝里的喘息声……

“你……你住手！”

邪恶的al Ghul不但没有住手，反而加大了手中的力道，将少年的腰扣得更紧，另一只手用力往深处探进一些，一直触到半开的生殖腔口，开始很有技巧地四处揉捻挖弄。怀里的少年咬紧了嘴唇，不愿露出半点呻吟。白皙的胸膛泛着红晕，干净到几乎没什么疤痕。被男人舔吮过的乳尖也挺立起来，在湿冷的空气里悄悄战栗。Terry只觉得意识在被逐渐抽离，身体深处在变得燥热。这个男人在做什么？为什么他的触碰让人如此兴奋？为什么自己就像在渴求他更多的亲吻一样？不该是这样的——他试图挣脱开双手的束缚，他想要男人的手从他身体里退出去！

直到al Ghul忽然扯着Terry的头发，狠咬住他后颈的腺体。

“你、你做什么？唔！”

一些制服的破碎布料被强塞进Terry嘴里，堵住了挣扎的声音。信息素通过Alpha牙直接注入Omega的腺体，剧痛之下更强烈的快感沿着脊柱扫荡遍全身—— **他要标记他！** 本能告诉Terry，这个男人要标记他。这让Terry惊恐不已，却发觉身体深处他的生殖腔正充满期待一般更卖力地分泌爱液。而他赤裸的下体里，男人的手指还在不依不饶地反复搅弄着，带出越来越多的濡湿。这太糟糕了……这该怎么办？

后颈的伤口流出鲜血。那危险的男人抬手将他推倒在冷硬的石砖上，几乎是狞笑着抽回手指，将一手的爱液抹到Terry潮红的脸颊上，随即一边欣赏着少年满脸的惊恐，一边起身撩开衣摆，将自己可怖的欲望抵到身下瘫软的张开的双腿之间。

**——哈！这沁人的柑橘香啊！**

……

Damian al Ghul从未告诉过任何人，他曾在多年前于Wayne庄园中的某个子夜，在经过Bruce的房门时，被门缝里透出的柑橘香味所吸引……

大概是幽深回廊里的风太过顽皮，竟将那未锁的红木房门推开了一条缝隙。门缝之内，那熟悉而迷人的侧影坐在Bruce的床上。乌亮的长发从他肩上滑落，发尾轻扫过腰际（提示：TAS动画宇宙的迪克是长发）。他挺直了背，仰头吐出一声叹息；柔韧的腰腹缓缓扭动，甜软的唇角漫溢着笑意。房间昏暗，暧昧的暖光勾勒着他优雅流畅的线条，轻吻着他汗湿在前额的碎发，抚慰着他红润挺立的乳尖。这时候，他身下的Bruce忽然坐起身，微阖了慵懒的眼，双手从Richard背后伸过来，指尖画开他背上的汗珠，沿着那具美丽躯体的轮廓盘桓舒展，最终汇合在年轻人胸前。他从背后拥紧了他，将眼前扭动的躯体圈进自己怀里。男人习惯性地微蹙着眉，把眷恋吻进Richard的后颈。而Richard仍是笑着，侧过头试图捉住男人的唇，蔚蓝的眸子里流动着幸福。

……

——然后他死了。

理智在嘶吼。al Ghul忽然瞪大了眼睛，从Terry那细腻的稚嫩的皮肤之间抬起头。

“Grayson早就死了！”

al Ghul死死扣住少年的肩在地板上，机械性地抽动着腰，每一次都直冲进生殖腔深处，拼命想要把身下的少年碾成碎末——就像是在对什么人复仇一样。

“他死了，他死了，他死了！死了16年！”

恍惚间，那个名叫Damian Wayne的小男孩仍瑟缩在黑暗里，拼命用衣袖蹭掉满脸泪水，冲着虚空咆哮愤怒着自己的无能为力——他死了！再无可能复活。他再不会回来了！而Damian对此束手无策，什么都挽救不了！只能眼睁睁看着一切发生，眼睁睁看着一切走向毁灭，眼睁睁看着那个人死在自己面前！

可能，此生都不会再有什么可能。

可能，就算去到彼世，也再不能见到他，看他笑着朝自己张开怀抱。

**_“你是我最好的搭档，Richard，我们是最棒的，不管别人怎么想。”_ **

——16年了啊，Richard，你要是再不回来……我就要老了呢。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

身下那赤裸的少年愈发激烈地挣扎。水声、呜咽声、肢体相撞声……这阴冷空旷的古老石室太过喧闹嘈杂，惹得al Ghul烦躁不堪——即便那些挤在Terry嘴里的制服布料，已经完美隔绝了大部分的哭喊或咒骂。

但那双蓝眼睛——Terry的蓝眼睛，此刻，竟依稀有些晶莹从那对蓝眼睛里洒落出来，溅湿了少年的睫毛。

嘴角不自觉抿紧，al Ghul抬手将少年翻身朝下，不再去看他那张脸。

更多关于那个人的记忆从脑海深处翻涌出来，猛烈而深刻，就像遮天蔽日的飓风一遍遍冲刷着无助海港。他记得那时候Richard怀着孕，很辛苦，每每在书房里望着窗外彤云密布的天空，焦急于迟迟未归的Bruce。却仍是在转头看见Damian走近的时候，会微笑着唤他，会张开双臂拥抱他、温暖他，让他相信Bruce一定会平安归来。

——然后他死了。死在他与父亲的孩子出生的那天。

而父亲。父亲依旧在某个遥不可及的外太空里拯救世界。直到最后，直到Grayson在那片血泊里永远地闭上双眼，父亲都不曾出现，都不曾回来。

——呵！

……

他都快忘记那是怎样荒诞无稽的宇宙大危机了。只依稀记得，听到正联要出动的消息后，父亲在蝙蝠电脑前沉默了一整个下午。  
超人说：如果你不放心，我们可以全时段与蝙蝠洞保持信息共享。  
红罗宾说：如果你不放心，我可以随联盟同行，我可以履行蝙蝠侠的义务与责任。  
……  
但Grayson却说： **你放心** ，我能照顾好自己，我能照顾好我们的家。

现在回想起来，那是多么可笑啊？在他独自瑟缩在蝙蝠洞里苦苦挣扎的时候，在他被无尽的孤独和担忧慢慢扼死的时候，Grayson仍是念着父亲，爱着父亲。他那灿烂如烟花般的短暂一生里，唯一钟爱的人，从来都只有父亲。

可父亲回报了他什么？除了那些天花乱坠的誓言，那些玩笑一般无从兑现的承诺，还剩下些什么吗？

“不准这么说！Damian！”

Grayson突然转向少年，厉声呵止住他的抱怨。

——那是父亲及整个正联失去信号的第五天。没人知道在数万光年之外的陌生星球上到底发生了什么。

“从我还是罗宾的时候，我就经常这样等着Bruce回来……我早就习惯了……”

视线与Damian对上的时候，Grayson意识到自己表现得过于焦躁了。他闭上眼调整着呼吸，试着用更温和的语气拒绝Damian要他回去休息的提议。他执意要挺着七个月大的肚子留在蝙蝠洞里，对着空茫的宇宙搜索父亲的信号。

“我知道，他会为了哥谭离开。但我也知道，他会为了 **他的家人** 活着回来！”

算起来预产期已经越来越近，Grayson的状态却越来越差。他几乎是肉眼可见地憔悴下去了——尤其是父亲失联的这一个月里。但每每提到父亲时，那双深陷进苍白脸孔里的蓝眼睛，仍会像重见天日的古老宝石般温柔明亮:

“你父亲总是会回来的——或许会带回些可怖的伤口，甚至是一颗千疮百孔的心，但他总会回到这里，回到我面前。他从未让我失望。”

……

al Ghul还记得，那天是Grayson的孩子出生的日子。但很不幸，在那个人的最后一天里，Damian却在与他吵架。

“已经两个月了，Grayson！正联和泰坦的联合救援队已经出发，有唐娜他们负责协调联络，用不着你在这里瞎操心！”

蝙蝠电脑前的年轻人毫不理会，仍是一遍遍听着唐娜她们的语音日志，一遍遍检查她们传回的各种扫描数据，时不时还要翻一遍他给Bruce留的通讯专线有没有收到什么消息。一连几天，Grayson始终不肯离开蝙蝠电脑半步，不肯回楼上的卧室好好躺下——仅仅因为唐娜她们终于在某个遥远的扇区里找到了些可疑的战斗痕迹。他手边那杯牛奶从五天前就摆在那里，冷了又热，然后被倒掉换上新鲜的，如此往复直到现在。

“我知道，Damian，谢谢你，但是我不饿。”他终于抬手从餐盘里摸到一片面包，囫囵塞进嘴里，一双蓝眼睛自始至终都不曾移开电脑屏幕半寸：

“我仔细对比过了，这是蝙蝠钩索的勒痕。Bruce他们确实到过这里，唐娜，我想你们接下来可以……”

话到一半，电脑屏幕突然就黑了。所有通讯完全中断，整个蝙蝠电脑被强行关机。

“上楼！回你的卧室躺下！”那男孩儿站在几步开外的电闸前怒吼着，语调和神态都像极了他的父亲：“我再说最后一遍！Grayson！”

这当然不是Damian第一次朝Grayson吼。照之前的经验，如果Damian真的开始发脾气的话，Grayson总还是会顺着他的意思来的。但是这次，Grayson铁青着脸仰头瞪向那少年，许久，他扶着工作台的边缘缓缓站起身，胸口剧烈起伏着，像是刚跑完十公里。

“Damian，”他唤他，声音不算大，有些颤抖。不知是因为过于虚弱，还是因为拼命压抑的怒火，他的语速很慢，确保了每一个字都能清晰传达：“把电闸推回去，把蝙蝠电脑打开。”

Damian完全不为所动——或者说当时的他的确没想更多。他并不害怕Grayson生他的气，那无所谓，只要Grayson肯乖乖回去休息，他怎样都无所谓。于是两个人就这么执拗地互相瞪着彼此的脸，谁都不肯退让一步！

——直到面色愈发苍白的Grayson忽然顺着工作台蹲了下去。

“……Grayson？”

那年轻人捂着肚子在地板上缩成一团，好一会儿，直到Damian终于也反应过来，朝他飞奔过去，Grayson才终于从苍白的嘴唇里挤出一句：“快……给Leslie医生打电话……”

……

这当然来不及的——Damian看着缩在医疗床上冒着冷汗的年轻人。如果等Leslie医生从市区开车来韦恩庄园，绝对会来不及的！少年未作多想，转身朝蝙蝠机奔去。如果是蝙蝠机的话，从奈何岛到韦恩庄园，一个来回也不过10分钟而已。

但蝙蝠机的玻璃罩隔绝了外界全部声音——包括医疗床上那个人无助的呼喊。事实上，在那之后许多年里，在无数个关于那天的噩梦里，Grayson的那句呼喊都清晰如教堂的钟声，振聋发聩，不绝于耳——

“别走，Damian！”他挣扎着朝蝙蝠机的方向伸手抓去，他绝望地望着玻璃罩另一端的少年:“……别留我孤身一人！”

……

凌乱的记忆刺痛了双眼。已经过去太久，久到连al Ghul都记不清，那血淋淋的一小时里，Grayson是怎样在蝙蝠洞里煎熬着直到咽气。

“我们没有合适的麻醉剂……”Leslie医生颤抖着，犹豫是否要给Grayson装上呼吸机。

“我明白！”Grayson推开了呼吸机，扯过一条毛巾咬在嘴里:“我明白！请救救这个孩子！”他想了想，又转头看向Damian：“……你要不要去楼上等一会儿？我们这里……”

“我留下。”Damian抢白道，眉眼坚定一如他的父亲:“你们会需要帮手的。我留下！”

……

原来小孩子是这样生出来的，原来这就是生命的开端——以母亲的骨血为养料，蚕食母亲的生命。直到最后，他终于成熟，冲破那层皮囊，从母亲的身体里爬出来，带出越来越多的鲜血。Damian什么都没说，只静静站在一旁握紧了Richard愈发冰凉的手。他发觉自己已经没有刚才那么害怕了，他已经可以毫不慌张地给Leslie医生递上各种止血钳和药棉。Damian曾受过最好的训练，他无所畏惧，他从不退缩。

眼前是生命的诞生，眼前是生命的消陨；双耳被力竭的悲鸣掏空，双耳被无尽的死寂充盈。他一遍一遍搓着Richard的手背，努力让它保持本该有的温度。愈发浓烈的血味让Damian呼吸困难，他几乎睁不开眼，他什么都记不清了，只隐约瞧见Leslie医生伸出带着外科手套的双手，从Richard翻卷的肚皮里捧出一团血呼呼的人形。

……

“呐，Damian，你现在是哥哥了。”

他仍是暖暖地笑着，低头吻过怀中嚎哭的婴儿，便抬起湿润的蓝眼睛，示意Damian接过这孩子。

之后——

他的手垂落下去。

他的眼睛熄灭了光。

“我有些累了，想小睡一会儿……Damian， **在我醒来之前，你可以替我照顾他吗?** ”

——我会的，我当然会的，我会照顾他。年轻的al Ghul低笑着，抬手抓住Terry的头发，强迫他看向两人交合的位置，看al Ghul粗大的阴茎没入蝙蝠侠的身体，捣进子宫里，再用力抽出，带出越来越多混着血丝的爱液。

那个年轻人再也回不来了——al Ghul抓着蝙蝠侠的脚腕狠命朝前撞着——他就那样死在Damian眼前——为了al Ghul身下这个叫Terry的孩子……Bruce的孩子！

……

“Grayson，如果…….”如果Bruce再不会回来，“你会爱我吗?

炉火烧得很旺，不时发岀些哔哔啵啵的声音。那大约是某个忐忑着等待父亲归来的下午吧？温暖的房间里尽是甜美的柑橘香气，年轻的 Omega回转过头，用笑容赶走满脸的忧愁：

“我当然爱你啊，Damian，″他抬手揉了揉男孩儿的头发，明媚的蓝眼睛映着壁炉的火光：“怎么突然这么问?不会是在吃这个孩子的醋吧?

Richard低下头，轻轻抚摸过自己的小腹，像在抚摸这个他再没机会看着长大的孩子：“我向你保证，我和Bruce对你的爱都不会改变。他会是你的弟弟或妹妹，Damian，他会是你的家人，他同样会像我和Bruce一样爱你。答应我，你也试着去爱他，好吗?″

——他总是这样。在Damian的记忆里，Richard总是把最温暖的笑容留给这世界，自己默默收藏起余下的痛苦与担忧。他总是这样，试图用他那拙劣的演技让Damian相信，一切都会好起来，一切都会安然无恙。

“等Bruce和Tim从宇宙另一边回来，这个孩子或许也该出生了。到时候，Damian，我们一家人，就再也不要分开。”

……

**“你做了什么？！”**

Drake疯了一样，瞪着哭红的眼睛，一脚踹开Damian房间的门，似乎下一秒就会扑上来和他拼命:“……为什么？他死了，为什么？”

**“我能做得了什么？”**

Damian却异乎寻常地平静，仍旧自顾自地将几本书塞进面前的包里，甚至没低头看一眼被踹烂在古董地毯上的门板。仿佛这间老宅里的一切种种都再不会与他有关。

沉寂了几分钟，竟还是年长些的少年先嚎啕出声:“我们失去他了？”他冲过来抱住Damian，抱紧他所剩不多的亲人之一，“就这样失去他了？”

“是啊，”翠色的眸子泛起寒光。Damian忽然用力推开年轻人的手臂，转身拉上手提包的拉链，绕过愣在一旁的Drake，大踏步走出房门:“但他死时，你们在哪里？

“ **你们为什么没有回来？** ”

……

空旷的大宅里隐约有父亲的哀鸣回荡，伴着各种金属拖拽撞击的杂音，从地板的缝隙间、从墙壁的霉渍下，一点点渗透出来，在幽深的长廊里横冲直撞。那哭声悲凄似传说里的恶鬼，衬得这古宅愈发阴冷可怖。

哈！父亲啊，任你再怎样撕心裂肺，Grayson会回来吗？Damian几乎是冷笑着，最后回头望了一眼这阳光下的老宅。

——他要离开了。他要去继承al Ghul之名，好得到拉萨路池来救活Grayson。

他的计划非常简单。

但等他花费了整整两年，完成了全部苛刻的考验，终于继承了刺客联盟、软禁了自己的母亲并将整个联盟的权力完全掌握于手中，被迫成了自己以及Grayson最不希望他成为的样子。之后，他才知道，远在哥谭的父亲，甚至连Grayson的尸体都弄丢了！

时隔两年，庄园的颓败超乎al Ghul的想象。Drake在那件事之后选择了永远退休，改名换姓，远远地离开哥谭；至于那个婴儿，他也被父亲狠心送去了福利院。

**“他应该在一个平凡的温暖的家庭里长大。”——Bruce如是说。**

而韦恩家族墓地里阳光最充足的角落，那座刻有一对天使的墓碑之下，不知何时成了一座空坟。

“呵！”年轻的al Ghul冷笑出声：”我很好奇，在您决定把他从冷柜里取出来，装进棺材、埋进阴冷地底的时候，您可曾预料过会有今天这结果？＂

“他不会愿意被拉萨路池复活！”那个破碎的男人甚至顾不上回头看他出走两年的儿子一眼，只是埋首各种数据信息之中，疯了一样在全世界寻找一具尸体：”他理应得到安息，Damian！我会找到他！”

——哈!他说他会找到他?！

这偌大的哥谭城里，爱拿死尸做文章的反派，除了法庭，还有别家吗？整整三个月过去了，口口声声说着“我会找到他”的父亲，竟还没怀疑到法庭的头上？

年轻的al Ghul没再费口舌，他转身带着刺客联盟冲进哥谭的雨夜，将所能找到的每一处猫头鹰法庭的据点尽数焚毁，将所能找到的每一个法庭高层尽数抓捕、严刑逼问直到他们不再喘气。于是那一连几周的哥谭，恐惧与死亡在每一处街角肆意蔓延，即便是最繁华的钻石区，都不时有赤裸的无头死尸从天而降，在宽敞的马路上砸出绵延成片的血肉模糊，仿佛这冰冷晦暗的钢铁森林里开出的灿烂鲜花。

而蝙蝠侠，在与那些刺客联盟的忍者拼死战斗过整个夏天之后，终于，他卷起破碎的披风擦掉嘴角的血沫，冲自己亲生儿子怒吼出那句属于蝙蝠侠的招牌台词：

**_“滚出我的哥谭!”_ **

……

**“你父亲啊，他可是对“家”有着异于常人的执念。“**

——那是无数个在游乐场里消磨掉的无聊下午之一，记忆里连天空都是棉花糖的颜色。Grayson将一只小熊蛋筒强行塞到Damian嘴里，就拽着他的小手要去镜子屋前排队:

“所以呢，Damian，你我先悄悄约定： **永远别让你父亲孤身一人** ，好吗?″

……

**_“滚出我的哥谭!”_ **

沙哑的电子音苍白却有力，一如这被倾盆大雨淹没的哥谭城。那个瞬间，年轻的al Ghul反而有种丢掉了包袱、解脱了束缚的轻松感—— **他再不用担心会让谁失望了** 。

——恐怕这世上，再不会有人对“Damian al Ghul”有所期望了吧？十六岁的少年摘下胡狼面具，直面着自己的父亲，就在雨幕里朗声大笑起来。

Grayson，你看，这次是父亲赶我走的。是他亲口说，要我滚出【他的】哥谭！哈！像父亲那样了不起的男人——被称为“英雄”的男人，他的心里装了整个哥谭，装了整个宇宙，哪还有什么边边角角的空档留给他的“家人”呢？

Grayson，你和父亲在一起一辈子，却还看不清他究竟是怎样冷漠的一个人吗？

Grayson，你才是最大的白痴。

……

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很凑不要脸地表示：  
> 1，我觉得米因为迪基死了而去当奥古，也比重生BB刊里他因为吃泰瑞的醋而去当奥古，要来得合理。。。  
> 2，我觉得米因为和老爷有理念冲突、因老爷忙着拯救世界没顾上家人而和老爷闹翻，也比TT年刊3里米杀完人出来老爷跪下喊“爸爸爱你”然后被米Diss被米暴揍然后闹翻，要来得合理。。。


End file.
